


You and me and the world crashing down around us

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Submissive Lucifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/M, Handcuffs, I don't care about canon guys, I literally do not care, I'm very into Lucifer being an actual bad guy and then just settling down and being a DAD, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Redemption, Murder, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, but only a lil bit, he wants her to be safe, he's a gang leader okay give him a break, oof, that too, when did this become a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: This was a plot bunny that got away from me, sorry it's a tad contrived.---On a mission to take down a gang leader, Chloe is captured and given to his youngest son, Lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Submissive Lucifer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515260
Comments: 42
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! just a remember that yeah, Chloe is a cop in this and it's vaguely implied they're the good guys in this and the show, but ACAB for real. Stay safe, turn off fingerprint I.D. on your phone, and carry water and cash with you, no cards. First aid kits are easy to make, too, just look up a tutorial for one you can make under 5-10 bucks
> 
> best of luck!

“Check out what I got!” Cain lifted the blonde cop into view of the others, her face bloodied as she screamed behind the gag tied tightly around her head.

“Dude, you’re not supposed to leave them alive.”

Cain grunted, “Yeah, yeah, I know, but I figured she could be a present for the runt. Maybe he’ll finally learn how to treat a lady.”

The man laughed, not questioning him further as he dragged the struggling blonde alongside him.

X X X X X X

“I got you something, Luce,” Cain dropped the woman onto the floor of the devil’s room before locking the door again. “Have fun with it.”

A few moments passed as Chloe just listened to the pounding of her own heart. Everything hurt. Her arm was almost certainly dislocated and the sides of her mouth were bleeding from the tightness of the gag.

“Poor thing,” Someone behind her muttered, brushing her hair away from the wound on her cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The ropes binding her were quickly loosened, soft hands being careful not to poke at her wounds.

“If I take the gag off will you promise not to scream? I’d really prefer it if you didn’t scream.”

Chloe did her best to nod, trying to turn back to see who was there.

“Try not to move, love. You’ll hurt yourself,” The man explained as he untied the gag. “I’ll be back in a moment, have to get the first aid kit. Will you stay here?” The man let his fingers brush down her back, making her shiver.

“Good girl.” 

“Who are you?” Chloe whispered. She could hear him walking behind her. “What do you want from me?”

He came to kneel in front of her, letting her see the tall, dark-haired man she was dealing with.

“Lucifer Morningstar. I’m terribly sorry for what they’ve done to you. My siblings can be quite cruel at times.” Lucifer opened the kit and began gingerly cleaning at the cut on her cheek.

“Those fuckers are your siblings?”

Lucifer chuckled a bit at that. “Some of them. The ones with wings tattooed onto their backs, specifically, but the others aren’t much better it seems. 

“Why am I here?” Chloe managed to sit up, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. “What do you want with me?”

“Simply put I suppose they want me to kill you. They bring me gifts like this sometimes, people they’ve caught and need to be taken care of. You really shouldn’t move though, you’ll hurt yourself further. Do you want onto the bed? It’ll be more comfortable.”

Chloe bristled at that. “You’re going to kill me?”

“Well, I haven’t decided that yet, I suppose,” Lucifer frowned. “I don’t much want to, but if I don’t, then they will and I guarantee that you’ll prefer my methods. Still, seems rather a shame.” He’d finished bandaging anywhere that was bleeding and made her a make-shift sling for her arm. “You haven’t told me your name yet.”

“Chloe,” Chloe replied, letting him lead her to the bed. He was strange. Gentle, even, as he helped her under the covers. “You killed everyone else they brought you, didn’t you?”

“Most of them. Not the first two, there was another I didn’t, but they all ended up dead anyway. Not terribly good odds for you, I suppose. I’m sorry.” Lucifer sighed.

“Tell me about them,” Chloe insisted. “What happened to them?”

“Get some rest, Chloe.” Lucifer patted her thigh gently. “You’ll feel better.”

“But-” She was cut off by Lucifer giving her a kiss on her cheek and turning away, ending the conversation there.

Damn.

X X X X X X

“Tell me what happened to the people you did kill then.” Lucifer had woken her up with a tray piled high with breakfast foods, though his bright smile disappeared after her question. “How did you do it? And why? How- how could you just do that to someone?”

Lucifer leaned in, gazing deep into her eyes. “Because I knew the alternative. Because I looked at them like I look at you and I didn’t want them to hurt anymore. I’m the devil, Chloe, I’m supposed to be cruel, aren’t I? I’m supposed to make people suffer for their sins.”

“So that’s what you do?”

Lucifer smiled. “That’s what they want me to do. Maybe I feel a bit rebellious at times… who could really blame me?” He waited another moment before asking, “Have you been sinful, detective?”

“I could be if you wanted me to,” Chloe whispered back, her voice shaking uncontrollably. “I need your help.” 

“I know,” Lucifer sighed again. “You’ve decided to seduce me then? I suppose it’s a better method than bribes at least. I do appreciate the offer; you are quite attractive, but I don’t wish to take advantage, thank you. You’re going to die anyway, sleeping with you just seems cruel.”

“Lucifer…”

“Don’t.” Lucifer turned away from her. “Eat your breakfast, Chloe. If you feel strong enough for a bath I’ll be happy to draw one for you, besides that you’re welcome to amuse yourself however you like.”

“I need to get out of here.”

Lucifer pressed a kiss to her palm. “So do I, love. We don’t get what we want.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys were kind of begging for more of this, so I figured I'd post what I have for the second chapter. As always, I'm looking for a beta writer!

“Why did they trap you in here if they’re your siblings?” Chloe asked, taking a bite of the salad Lucifer had prepared for lunch.

“You ask too many questions.” Lucifer didn’t look up from his book. They were sitting at the table now, Chloe determined not to let Lucifer know that she was still in pain. Surprisingly, no bones had been broken, and it seemed her shoulder would be fine after all.

Chloe smiled. “I’m a detective. Forgive me for trying to figure you out. If you’re so determined to kill me, I might as well know, right?”

“I don’t go by movie villain rules, Detective. You don’t get to know my horrible backstory, just my horrible now.” Lucifer put his book away. “They usually give me three days, this’ll be the first one, so you have two more. Would you like a book or anything to do? Some of them like to write letters, though I’m afraid I can’t send them. Peace of mind or whatever.”

Two more days. Chloe took a deep breath to try and settle herself. “I don’t want a book, Lucifer, I want to get out of here. I need to see my daughter again, I- Lucifer, you can’t possibly want to do this!”

“Does it appear to you that I have any choice on the matter?” Lucifer growled.

“Looks like you have a lot of choice in the matter, actually,” Chloe retorted, stepping forward to keep him from walking away. “You could help me. Why are you just letting these people control your life?”

“Because they do control my life!” Lucifer snarled, backing her against the table. “They control everything I do whether I like it or not, so I am sorry you’re going to leave behind your daughter. I’m sorry you don’t want to die, but that’s just how things /are/ don’t you understand that?”

Chloe grabbed his collar, dragging him down to look into her eyes. “Take me back to my daughter, you fuck!”

“Make me.” Lucifer taunted.

Her hands wrapped around his neck before Chloe really realized what she was doing. If she killed him she could escape, right? He had to have a phone somewhere.

“Do it,” He simply grinned wider. “You know you want to. You think it’ll help you escape, don’t you? Silly little-” She squeezed harder, properly cutting off his air supply even as he didn’t bother to struggle against her.

“-Detective…” Lucifer stared at her, barely moving as he began to choke in her grasp.

She couldn’t do it. Chloe released him, letting him fall to his knees in front of her.

“I thought you’d finally be the one with the guts for it. Damn,” Lucifer muttered, picking himself up off the floor. “Well, if you change your mind, I’ll be sleeping on the couch again. Suffocating in one’s sleep really isn’t as bad of a way to go as people think, you know.”

“You’re insane,” Chloe stared at him.

Lucifer shrugged. “Probably. Happens when your family actively tortures you then locks you away for all eternity, occasionally gifting me with someone I’ll only have to hurt again.” He paused a bit before returning to his normal grin. “Well, let me know if I can get you anything.” He took her hand and squeezed it before disappearing into one of the several locked doors within the small apartment.

“Jackass,” Chloe muttered under her breath, sitting back down to finish her lunch.

X X X X X X

“How do you do it?”

Lucifer chuckled. Chloe was back to pestering him since he’d left the private room. It was kind of charming, as annoying as it was. “You’ve asked me that already; I’m the devil, remember? I don’t have remorse for hurting people.”

“I don’t believe that,” Chloe insisted, “And besides, that’s not what I’m asking. How do you kill the people they give you?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No more questions. And you know, you’re amazingly calm about all of this. Most are a bit less accepting of imminent death. I must admit, it’s intriguing.”

“I’m not going to let you kill me, Lucifer. I’m just trying to find out more about the situation,” She explained. “There’s always another option, and I plan to find mine.”

“You kill me, take the gun from my bedroom and wait for the guards to leave so you can sneak out the window. They’ll spot you on the cameras, but if you can steal the keys to my car and get to that before they catch you you can crash through the bushes to the west gate and be out on the highway in fifteen minutes. If you’re lucky, you won’t have to shoot too many people.”

Chloe frowned. “That’s a bit specific for you not to have planned that out.”

“It’s what I do to get out,” Lucifer shrugged, “It’s generally the best way to escape. My car’s the black convertible by the way.”

“Then tell me why you have to escape here?” Chloe asked. “And if you want to leave so badly, why don’t we just go? If you’ve made it out before surely we could do it again.”

“Where would I go? Hmm? Back with you and your spawn so that my siblings can hunt the lot of us down? It’s different leaving for the night than fully running away. The sooner you accept that there is no escape from this, the better.” Lucifer tilted Chloe’s chin up to look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry.”

"Just because you've given up doesn't mean I will," Chloe pushed him away. "Tell me something."

"Anything you desire, Detective, I shall have it for you in a moment," Lucifer promised.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Why are you so afraid?"

Lucifer hesitated before beginning to unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off along with his undershirt and finally turning around, showing the scars on his back.

"Who..." Chloe felt sick. It looked like the skin of his back had been torn off in shreds, leaving deep scars and burned skin behind. "What happened?"

"I let somebody live," Lucifer shrugged. "It's nothing compared to what they did to her. This was just... Taking my wings off."

"The tattoos the others have," Chloe realized, "Your siblings."

Lucifer nodded. "We get them once we come of age and begin to help the family. Turns out if you disappoint them... Well, it was a pretty clear message to my siblings to not do what I did. And now I live here, torturing souls as they please. I guess that makes this hell? Who would've fucking known."

"Lucifer-"

"Don't tell me that you're sorry, that that's fucked up, I know that. Trust me, no one knows how fucked I am more than me. I wish I could help you, Chloe, I really do." He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but decided against it, turning back to go into his room.

Chloe stared after him, wishing he'd turn around. Maybe kiss her cheek, as he was fond of doing. She should hate that more than she did, really.

The deadbolt clicked on the door to his private room, leaving her properly alone with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more weird character development and I forget how to properly end dialogue scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bad reference to an 80's horror sequel in this chapter and if any of you can say what it is (the movie title or just which line is the reference is fine) I will write you a one-shot of your favorite ship + kink
> 
> also, there is a brief mention of rape in the chapter. It does not and will not happen in this fic I assure you, but I wanted to warn yall

The next morning Lucifer didn't emerge from his room, so Chloe settled for a package of granola from the kitchen for breakfast, searching around the apartment for anything that could be helpful to her. 

Nothing helpful, though it did concern her just how many bottles of alcohol Lucifer had.

That wasn't her problem, though.

"I told you where the gun is," Lucifer reminded, smirking as he watched her hurry to put his things back where she'd been rifling through them. "You needn't go through all this trouble and risk reinjuring yourself. I'm sure that shoulder is still sore."

Chloe dusted herself off. "You weren't out for breakfast. Thought I'd do some poking around."

"Oh, lovely! Find anything interesting? You might want to check with me before trying any of the white powder, I know there's a baggie somewhere that's actually just powdered bleach."

"That's horrible, and no, I didn't find anything but a whole lot of alcohol," Chloe said, sitting down on the couch. "So, one more day, huh?"

Lucifer sighed. "Must you remind me? Believe it or not, I'm not exactly excited at the prospect of murdering you."

"Then don't do it."

Lucifer growled deep in his throat. "You know, I don't have much of a conscience, but I have enough of one to not want you to suffer through what my siblings would do to you if I left you alive."

Chloe nodded. "Alright, well what would they do? It seems like the kind of this I'd like to decide for myself."

"Depends on who you get," Lucifer mused, "Raphael, he's a doctor. He likes to dissect people alive, see just how much you can go through before you finally give up. He doesn't much bother with me though, so probably not. Uriel likes to fuck around with me though, he might take over. He'd set up something stupid and overcomplex that would end in some horror-movie style bullshit. He likes to push people's buttons too, so he might track down your loved ones just for the emotional trauma they'd get watching you die."

Lucifer scanned Chloe's face, watching for her reaction. She was surprisingly calm still.

"Or you might get Chamuel, He's rather straight forward in that he'd probably slit your throat, but he's a bloody rapist, and I doubt he'd be kind enough to do that after the throat-slitting. Or Raziel, she'd torture you, but once you tell her all your secrets she'll just break your neck. Not the worst way, really."

"I don't know whether to comment on all their crazy-ass names or how seriously fucked your entire family is," Chloe chewed on her lip. "Tell me something else then. What would you do if you were free? You didn't have to deal with any of this bullshit, just free to be... you. What would that be like?"

Lucifer chuckled. "The only way I get out of this is when I'm dead, so I suppose it'll look like fire and brimstone and whatever else is in the pit I've dug myself in hell, detective. Still, it can't be much worse than here."

"We could take your car," Chloe offered, "The Witness Protection Program is a real thing and if you're scared of what your family will do, then I could help set you up in it. We're both prisoners here, Lucifer. If we work together we can make it out. I can help you!"

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. "You are... insufferably helpful, do you know that? I cannot for the life of my decide where it's endearing or annoying how you constantly think it would possible to escape, that I haven't bloody tried, and that I'd ever be able to exist as a normal human after all of this. Really, it's impressive."

"I think you're worth saving, Lucifer," Chloe began, but he put a finger on her lips, smiling.

"There you go being infuriating again. Why don't you do what everyone else does and go write a will or a letter to your loved ones. Maybe you could try seducing me again, that was amusing to watch."

"Well, there's not much point seeing as it didn't work."

Lucifer chuckled again, shaking his head. "Seducing someone isn't just convincing them to sleep with you, you know. You have to..." Lucifer gestured wildly, "Get into their head, make them /want/ you despite all their inner voices screaming against it. You think you haven't seduced me just because I've stood firm in my resolve not to fuck this situation up any further than it already is, but detective I assure you, I am wrapped around your little finger."

"Lucifer-"

"No. More. Questions." Lucifer warned. "I know that nothing I can say could possibly convince you to give this up, but there is /nothing/ that could ever save us."

Chloe stood up and grabbed his arm. "Lucifer!"

Lucifer turned and kissed her, pulling her tighter into his arms until she finally pulled away.

"What was that?"

"I-" Lucifer hesitated. "I'm a terrible person who can do whatever he wants to you. I'm reminding you of that. Because Chloe, it is one thing for me to become fond of you, but once you start becoming fond of me then I'll know I've finally become a monster."

"You're not a monster," Chloe argued. This wasn't just Stockholm syndrome, Lucifer had good inside of him. He had to. 

Lucifer didn't answer her.

X X X X X X X

The day passed as the one before it, with Lucifer mostly staying locked in his room until meal times, carefully preparing a plate for Chloe even as he didn't speak to her again.

After dinner, Chloe followed Lucifer into his room, determined not to waste her last chance to reason with him. If that failed, then... Well, she knew where his keys were and what his car looked like.

Lucifer frowned as she blocked him from shutting the door in front of her.

"I just want to talk, okay?"

"I thought I told you that my rooms were off-limits, detective. If you want to say anything else then we can talk over breakfast tomorrow or you should've said it earlier. It's too late."

Chloe pushed her way inside, ignoring Lucifer's weak attempt to stop her. At first glance, the room was almost normal. No windows, which was odd, but it was decorated with warm red and a black carpet. It was dark, almost satanic if she thought about it, but it felt safe. "I'm not leaving this time. No more shutting me out."

Lucifer only shook his head. "Very well then, make yourself comfortable," Lucifer gestured to the king-sized bed, "I'll take the couch if you want."

"I think the bed's big enough for both of us."

Lucifer smiled, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Can I get you anything? I'll fix you a drink if you like, last night and all. Might as well go out on a high note." He dropped his pants and shirt into a basket and joined Chloe on the bed. "You look beautiful," He whispered.

"We can still run," Chloe reminded him, "You can still make the right decision."

"Sleep," Lucifer whispered, kissing the back of her neck. "It'll be okay in the morning. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no smut yet, unfortunately. I keep trying to fit it n, but it never seems right for the storyline yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, the answer as to why all of this works is fanfiction logic. Seriously, I know things don't work like this, but I'm not into spending time researching how they would so just go with me on this

She was so beautiful while she slept.

Lucifer couldn't help but smile as he watched Chloe sleep. He knew he didn't have time for it; if his family found her alive there would be hell to pay, after all.

The door opened at the other end of the apartment. He had maybe thirty seconds.

It would have to be the gun then.

Lucifer pushed down anything he was feeling and grabbed the gun from his nightstand. No matter how much it hurt him, he wouldn't let them hurt her.

Uriel was through the door before he could force himself to pull the trigger.

Uriel stared at his brother for a second, looking back at the sleeping woman on the bed. "She's cute. Just your type I bet, too. Pity, but I guess we should've figured you still haven't learned your lesson."

"Don't," Lucifer whimpered, "Please..."

Uriel stepped out of the way. "Take your shot, Luci. You and I both know that's what's best right now."

"I can't hurt her. Uriel, I'm begging you-"

"You kill her in the next ten seconds or I drag her out and do it for you. She never should've been left alive in the first place and for the record, neither should you. Suck it up, or you won't last long," Uriel warned. 

Lucifer opened his mouth to retort, but Uriel simply laughed.

"Five. Come on Luci, we've already been through this. You can't save her," Uriel hissed, "Shoot, you idiot!"

Lucifer took a deep breath and shot, the gunshot echoing in his ears even after he'd dropped the weapon. He could hear Chloe screaming at him in the background, but his eyes were fixed on the body of his brother slumped onto the floor.

It took a minute for him to snap back to reality.

"We need to go," Lucifer decided, promptly turning to grab a bag from his closet, along with the gun from the floor. "Chloe, get shoes on." He nudged her towards his closet, ignoring her protests in favor of looting Uriel's pockets.

"You just fucking killed someone!" Chloe put on a pair of shoes as instructed. "Are you at least going to tell me what's going on?"

"As you said; I've just killed someone," Lucifer pocketed Uriel's wallet and keys and grabbed a bottle off of his nightstand. "And now we've got to run, okay? We'll take his car, there's no tracers on it."

Chloe nodded. "Right. Okay. Alright, let's go."

Lucifer smiled, taking her hand to lead her quickly and thankfully uneventfully down to the garage. When they got there and Lucifer located the car a siren began to sound throughout the estate.

"We're fucked," Chloe got into the passenger seat, turning around to see if anyone had found them.

Lucifer didn't hesitate to tear out of the garage, driving for several tense minutes in complete silence.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, finally sitting down properly and putting on her seatbelt. "I can't believe we did that."

Lucifer dug the bottle out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Drink that."

Chloe gave it back immediately. "No. Tell me where we're going."

"I will take you wherever you like if you drink the contents of that bottle," Lucifer offered, "Just tell me where."

"What's even in it?" Chloe took the bottle back and sniffed it, smelling nothing. 

Lucifer considered lying to her; it wouldn't taste like much, so he could always pretend it was water after all. "It's a sleeping agent. If you don't want to run to another continent, then you're going to have to be unconscious for the next part. And I'd prefer to not have to hit you. It won't hurt or anything; That's what I drink to fall asleep too."

"I'm not just going to drink some random bottle and knock myself out because you tell me to."

"Fair enough," Lucifer shrugged, "but I would like to remind you which of us is the homicidal maniac with a gun currently driving you away from certain death and potentially back to your loved ones /if/ you chose to behave. Now, you can swallow a mouthful of that, or I can pull over and force it down your throat. And if that doesn't work, there's a baseball bat and a shotgun under my seat, I'm sure one of those would do the trick."

"You're not great at threats," Chloe mumbled, shifting in her seat. "Look, if you take me back to my house then I'll drink it, okay? I'll give you the address."

Lucifer nodded. "Alright then."

"Okay." Chloe stared at the bottle in her hand and wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Thankfully the door wasn't locked when they got there, Chloe still deeply unconscious so Lucifer carried her inside and laid her down on the couch. She'd be fine in the few hours and he'd be long gone.

He wouldn't need to worry about her anymore.

"You brought mommy back?"

Lucifer turned around, barely managing to hold back from swearing as he saw the small child behind him. Fuck.

The girl pushed past him and shook Chloe gently. "Why's she asleep? I need to tell somebody she's back, she's been missing."

"She's fine. She just... let her sleep, okay? She's been through a lot. Once she wakes up you can call whoever she wants to, but until then, why don't you just go back and pretend you didn't see me?" Lucifer smiled hopefully, "There's not someone else here, is there?"

Trixie shook her head. "Who are you?"

"Lucifer Morningstar," Lucifer answered honestly, "Is there something you need, or can I leave now?"

"Will you make me something to eat?" Trixie asked. "I'm hungry."

Fair enough. "Very well, what would you like?"

\---

Three failed sandwiches later, Lucifer finally managed to satisfy Trixie's tastes in grilled cheese. Chloe was still out, but Lucifer knew he needed to leave before his family followed him.

"Take care of your mother, alright?" Lucifer smiled at Trixie. He took out his wallet and handed her a few hundred and scribbled down a phone number on a napkin. "In case you need anything, or you get in trouble, call this number. She'll help you."

Trixie nodded solemnly, taking it. 

"Alright." Lucifer went to check on Chloe one last time before he had to leave. As expected, she was fine. She was going to be alright, he reminded himself. They couldn't find her.

He went out and started his car, grabbing a burner phone from the center console and dialing the number himself.

"Maze?" Lucifer glanced back at Chloe's place, "I have a place I want you to keep an eye on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's in the bottle?
> 
> fanfiction logic and my own laziness to not look up an actual liquid to knock someone out with


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alyssa Edwards voice* I'm back back back back again!
> 
> a little bonus plot chapter for ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil is a good book and you should read it

"He asked me to drink something and the next thing I knew I woke up at home." Chloe sighed. She'd explained everything to Daniel three times already and he didn't seem to get it.

"He just fucking handed you a bottle and you drank it?"

Chloe slammed her hands on the table, "I knew what I was doing, okay? I'm fine, Dan, and Lucifer wasn't going to hurt me. If he wanted me dead he had plenty of opportunities before."

Daniel sighed. "Look, Chlo, I believe that you think he was nice. Hell, I believe he didn't hurt you, but you were reported dead several days ago. We're all just freaking out, it's kind of a big situation here. Not to mention that every single lead we had into that crime family is either dead or missing. Day after you came back the entire place was apparently turned upside down. New leadership, new everything. If we wanna take them down now, we have to work back from the beginning. Anything you can give us. If you know if Lucifer was behind it at all, would be so fucking helpful right now, I-"

"He's not behind it," Chloe interjected. "He probably fled the country after he dropped me off, okay? He's long gone by now. He made it pretty fucking clear he didn't want to have anything to do with his family or this place after he got out."

"So who else could've done this?"

Chloe shrugged. "I told you, I didn't meet anyone else. It could've been anyone. Someone just... took advantage of the chaos, I guess. They saw us escaping and figured they'd take out the leader and take over, simple as that. I don't know what else could've happened."

Dan nodded. "Okay. Alright, well if you think of anything else let me know. And management's putting you on house arrest, both for your safety and because- well I'm sorry Chloe, but no one can back up your story, so everything's being put under investigation. This whole thing's a mess."

"You can't just put me on house arrest!" Chloe insisted. "This is so stupid, I could be helping with this case! I was there!"

"Do you remember where you were?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Alright, do you know who might've done any of this?"

"No... Just, please? I'll do fucking desk work if they want. Don't just make me stay at home alone?"

Dan sighed. "I can bring over Trixie after school. You're allowed visitors if they're listed, I'll put whoever you want on there. Just... stay safe for a bit? Until we get this cleared up? I'll even bring you groceries," He offered. "I know this isn't easy."

"This is bullshit, is what this is," Chloe grumbled.

"You'll be fine," Dan assured her, ignoring as she immediately flipped him off. "Let me grab your stuff."

X X X X X X X X

House arrest wasn't terrible, to be fair. Three days in and Chloe was getting settled into watching TV most of the time, keeping a careful eye on the news in case she saw anyone she recognized. Daniel followed through with getting her groceries and bringing Trixie after school, so she wasn't completely alone.

On the fifth day, a weekend so Trixie was staying with Daniel for the day, she received a package.

Logically, she should call it in. Maybe let the bomb squad deal with it seeing as it wasn't something she was expecting. Anything but carrying it inside.

It wasn't heavy. Definitely not enough to really be a bomb. Instead of a return address, there was a cartoon picture of the devil smiling at her that made her suspect who might have sent it. He did have her address, after all.

After a few more moments of hesitation, she tore into it. Inside were an envelope and two books, a thicker one titled Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil, and another with artful lettering saying Goodnight Stories for Rebel Girls. Both books were set aside so that Chloe could open the envelope to see the same handwriting as on the package.

"One of my favorites and something for your daughter. Figured you might get bored sitting at home all the time."

Chloe had to cover her smile. This was...

Trixie was going to love her book. And even just the cover of Lucifer's book intrigued Chloe beyond belief. And Lucifer sending his favorite book to her?

She shouldn't be this happy about something so simple.

X X X X X X X X X

Taking over one's father's drug company was surprisingly easy, really. 

Lucifer had killed his father shortly after leaving Chloe. Some of his siblings followed, many guards. Thankfully he had Ammenadiel on his side, though neither exited uninjured. Once it had become clear that Lucifer intended to take over, the others agreed to follow in his leadership with their own conditions. In all it took four days before Lucifer was sitting in his father's office, smiling, somewhat more at ease than he ever had been.

He'd redecorated already, so the room felt like his own. His personal book collection sat on a brand new bookcase. That was all he'd really ever had that he treasured.

Well, it was the only thing he'd ever been able to keep anyway.

He locked his gaze on a particular book, settling on an idea.

"Maze! I need you to make a delivery!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you're wondering, Maze bought the book for Trixie. I ended up cutting the part where Lucifer tells her to get something for Trixie and she goes and picks it out, but that is what happened. Writing it was simply hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Lucifer would actually be really sweet when he has a crush on someone, taking his time showing them how much he cares
> 
> let me write sappy romantic Luci dangit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I ever figure out how to properly do scene breaks?
> 
> no

The gifts continued every few days from then on.

The second was an assortment of wildflowers, with a note mentioning that they might be more fun that roses and again signed with a cartoon devil sticker. They made Chloe smile softly as she brought them into the kitchen. 

A few days later she got another box. This one almost did make her call the station, knowing that Trixie was home made her more cautious about bringing in a strange package. Still, it was the same handwriting on the front, so she risked opening it on her front porch. Inside was a collection of old Disney movies and some bags of popcorn.

Even she had to admit that it was cute. And Trixie had a great time watching all the movies with her.

She should be more worried about the fact that a man she barely knew was sending her gifts, she was sure of it. 

-

"I think there's someone staking out your house," Dan said, glaring at the most recent gift of a mini succulent garden. "There's a car I keep seeing out there and this lady sits on the bench opposite your place almost all of the time. She always leaves before I can talk to her."

Chloe hummed, watering her new plants. "I have neighbors, you know. If you're so worried then tell that station; they'll do something if they want to. I'm fine though. Seriously, nothing bad has happened."

"I'm worried, Chlo."

"Don't be," Chloe assured him, "I can take care of myself."

Dan gave a noncommital shrug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Just... Be careful, okay? Call me if anything weird happens."

"Sure," Chloe mumbled. "Look, I gotta make Trixie a snack, and you have to go obsess over seeing one of my neighbors outside more than once."

Daniel stared for a second before deciding it wasn't worth it to start another argument. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

Chloe ignored him in favor of searching the fridge.

X X X X X X X

"I don't know what to do now," Lucifer sighed, staring at the box on his desk. "I can't just keep sending her random gifts. Maybe I should just tell her what happened."

"Absolutely not! She's a cop." Maze glared at him. "You absolutely cannot pursue her any further. Just sending her stuff is dangerous already. You do realize that she'll throw all of us in prison the first chance she gets? Just let her go. Otherwise, we're all fucked."

"I can't stop thinking about her," Lucifer mumbled, "I wouldn't have fought back if it weren't for her."

Maze huffed. "Cute. Don't make me deliver anymore packages, alright? If you wanna play Romeo then you can do it without me." She tapped the present in front of him. "Write her a note, at least. Tell her what's going on."

"Maybe," Lucifer sighed. Was he really this useless?

"Or don't then. whatever you want." Maze muttered. "What do I care?"

X X X X X X X

Lucifer was outside by the mailbox.

Chloe peeked out her window again, watching him pace back and forth the sidewalk outside of her house. He'd been there for at least ten minutes, longer depending on how long he'd been there before she noticed him.

Was he thinking? Waiting to come and talk to her? Or watching her house, like Dan had thought. 

She couldn't take much more of waiting for something to happen.

Fuck it she was going outside. 

Lucifer didn't notice her coming outside of the house, but once he did he stopped in his tracks once he saw her.

"...Chloe," Lucifer backed up a step, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here."

Chloe darted forward, grabbing his arm before he could walk away. "No- I want to talk to you. Please, Lucifer, I thought I'd never see you again and so much has happened..." Her breath hitched as he stepped toward her, brushing his hand against her cheek. "Where have you been?"

He needed to tell her the truth. That he didn't leave. She was a cop, for fuck's sake, what was he even thinking. "You're not supposed to be outside. Maze said they'd put you on house arrest. I- I'm sorry, Chloe, I don't really know what I can tell you."

"How do you..." Chloe trailed off, thinking of the person Dan had seen outside. "Have you been watching me?"

Lucifer winced. "I asked an associate to watch your house, yes, but I assure you I only meant to ensure your safety from my family. Anyway, we don't need to worry about them, so she won't be back. And if it's what you want I promise I won't be back either. I'm sorry, I'm not terribly good at this it seems."

Chloe smiled softly. It was cute to see Lucifer so flustered when he was normally so put together. "I'm so glad you came back, Lucifer."

"The gifts weren't too much?"

Chloe chuckled. "No, they- I loved them. Thank you."

Lucifer smiled, taking a small jewelry box from his pocket. "Good, because I got you something else. It's not as personal as the others, but I couldn't stop myself from getting you something nice."

Inside of the box was a diamond necklace. Despite looking like it cost more than her entire life, it was surprisingly simple; with only a large teardrop diamond in the middle, a few smaller ones carefully embedded into the filigree around it, and a thin silver chain to finish it off. It was stunning and beautiful and even though Chloe knew she shouldn't accept something so expensive she only blushed and let Lucifer clasp it around her neck.

"It's beautiful," Chloe whispered, barely even registering that Lucifer was zero inches away as she looked at the gem. "You don't need to buy me stuff like this, Lucifer, it's far too expensive-"

"I think it suits you," Lucifer interrupted. "And besides, I tossed the receipt away immediately, so if you don't like it you'll simply have to toss it into the sewer." He smirked playfully, lifting up her chin with a finger as his voice dipped lower. "And that would be such a shame, now wouldn't it be, Detective?"

Chloe managed to repress the shudder that she felt throughout her entire body, her breath hitching for a moment as she thought Lucifer was going to kiss her.

He didn't.

"Would it be alright if we went inside then?" Lucifer asked, taking a step back and reverting to his usual beaming smile as if he hadn't just been messing with her. "I'm sure you have several questions and I'd prefer not to answer anything in the open like this."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Okay, yeah."

Oh, she was so screwed.

\---

Chloe grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses before returning to Lucifer sitting on the couch.

Lucifer accepted the glass, watching her closely. "So, what would you like to ask me?"

"Are you the one who's been killing your family and their supporters? The one taking over?" Chloe took a gulp of wine to calm herself down, hoping she hadn't just fucked everything up.

Lucifer hesitated for a moment. "Yes." It was better to tell the truth now anyway than to get caught in a web of lies. "Does that bother you?"

"It does, yes," Chloe thought about it. "Not as much as it probably should. Thank you for telling me."

"I will never lie to you," Lucifer swore, "And I never want to mislead you about who I am and what I do. Though, I hope you understand that I can't share many details, knowing your current employment and all."

Right. Fuck. She was a cop, she should be calling the station. Lucifer was a wanted criminal. A wanted /murderer/ for fuck's sake. "I can keep a secret."

Lucifer chuckled. "I believe you."

Chloe hummed and took another gulp of wine. "Tell me something else about you."

Lucifer thought for a few moments as he sipped his glass of wine. "I play the piano. Not much in public, but I've been doing it since I was a child and I'm not bad."

"Would you ever play me something?"

"My dear, I would play you anything your heart desires," Lucifer promised. "I'll take you to an orchestra while it's empty and play my bloody heart out for you. The acoustics are incomparable, I assure you."

Chloe blushed red, hiding her smile behind her glass.

"Would you tell me something about you?" Lucifer refilled their glasses. "Anything you want."

Chloe thought about it. "I want to kiss you," She admitted. "God, I'm usually not nearly like this, I swear," She downed the second glass of wine in seconds. "I want to kiss you so fucking badly, please."

Lucifer kissed her without a word, hands reaching up to gently cup her cheeks as he pulled her closer.

"Fuck," Chloe whispered, climbing into his lap so she could kiss him deeper. Everything about him drove her wild.

Lucifer hummed softly. "Not tonight love, you're far too drunk," He whispered, putting away his glass. "I must apologize, I shouldn't have kissed you. You're drunk and I'm-" Lucifer wished he could just shut himself off and enjoy the moment but he couldn't. "You deserve someone far better than me, detective. I should go before I take advantage of you further."

Chloe grabbed his arm. "Don't leave."

It was impossible to refuse her. "I won't," Lucifer said, allowing himself to relax again. "As long as you allow me, I will never leave you. But I'm sorry, I can't kiss you again tonight. As tempting as you are, I couldn't stand doing anything you'd regret in the morning."

"I won't regret this," Chloe promised.

Lucifer smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Get some rest, Chloe. I'll be here in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to let y'all know that I love all of you so much and I'm sorry that I forget to reply to comments, but I live for seeing what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets Dan and ooooh boi does it go exactly as well as one would expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, I saw the trailer for season five and immediately needed to write tons of this in order to cope, so have another chapter!

If he had any artistic abilities, Lucifer would be tempted to sketch Chloe as she slept on the couch. She was stunning. Like a sunset over snowy mountains.

He could never be worthy of her.

Lucifer had been awake for nearly an hour now, having taken a shower and begun meandering around Chloe's house a bit. It was a bit creepy, he'd admit, but he was bored and curious, and it wasn't like it was much worse than sitting and watching her sleep forever. And he'd promised to still be there when she woke up.

And he would never. /Ever./ Break a promise to her.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. Chloe didn't stir, so after the third knock, Lucifer decided to just answer it himself.

"What can I do for you?" Lucifer opened the door and was immediately greeted by Trixie excitedly screeching his name. Behind her, and decidedly less happy to see him, was a man Lucifer didn't recognize, but would bet money was the ex-husband Chloe had mentioned. "Trixie, hello again," Lucifer smiled back at her. "How are you doing?"

"Get out," Daniel hissed, yanking Trixie away from him. "You cannot be here. Get out or I will arrest you right now, I swear to god-"

Lucifer ignored him. "Would you like to come in? Chloe's asleep right now, but I'll make you some coffee if you like." He flashed another smiled and backed up into the house, holding the door open. 

Daniel glared at him as he walked inside, keeping a hand on Trixie's shoulder to keep her away from Lucifer. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I was thinking about making breakfast. Any preferences?" Lucifer continued to ignore Daniel's angry tone, hearing Chloe stir behind him. "What do you think, Beatrice?"

"Don't speak to my daughter." Dan snapped.

"Don't tell me or her what to do," Lucifer replied calmly. "And keep your voice down; you'll wake Chloe."

"Too late," Chloe mumbled, stumbling into the hallway and groaning when she saw Dan.

Daniel glared at her. "You know he can't be here. You can't have /anyone/ not approved by the station in here, much less a wanted criminal!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Could you stop it? You'll scare Trixie." She picked her daughter up, grateful that she seemed bored by the conversation going on around her. "Dan, can we talk alone in the bedroom for a bit? Lucifer, if you could whip Trixie up some breakfast, that would be amazing."

"Of course," Lucifer smiled before Dan could protest. "Waffles?"

"Waffles!" Trixie grinned and followed Lucifer back to the kitchen.

Chloe dragged Dan to her bedroom before he could say anything further, closing the door behind them and locking it. "Alright, before you freak out, I assure you, Lucifer would never, /ever/ do anything to hurt Trixie. I know you don't like him, but he is really a sweet guy and I wish you would just lay off of him! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"You told me he killed his brother."

"Yeah, to save me! He was imprisoned there by his family as much as I was. We got out together, alright? He's just trying to start his life back."

Daniel sighed. "You don't get it, do you? He is the son of one of the biggest mob bosses in recorded history. No matter how nice he is to you, he was raised and trained by murderers. No amount of superficial manners can cover up what kind of fucked up morals he's got to have forever. I'm calling the station."

"Don't-" Chloe grabbed his arm, "Daniel, he's innocent. I swear, I would trust him with my life, Dan. He's trying to rebuild a life he never got to have, outside of his family's boundaries. Don't fuck that up for him. If he goes to prison it'll be a death sentence with how hated his family is. I will help you with anything I can in taking down the rest of the family. But please, for me, just let him be?"

Daniel stared into her eyes for a few moments. "Do you swear, on your life, that he has nothing to do with the person taking over his family's business? He's really, truly, innocent in all of this?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, Dan. I swear." It was a lie. It was all a fucking lie, Lucifer told her last night what really happened.

She didn't care.

Daniel waited a few more moments, studying her expression. "If you're wrong-"

"I'm not," Chloe snapped.

"-I'll never let you forget it." Daniel finished, finally stepping back. "Let's go. I don't care how much you trust him, I'm not leaving him alone with my daughter."

Chloe glared at him as he left. "Our daughter," She mumbled, knowing he couldn't hear her. "Asshole."

X X X X X X X X

"Why doesn't daddy like you?" Trixie asked, watching Lucifer assemble the ingredients for waffles. 

Lucifer chuckled. "I think he's afraid I'm going to replace him. That's just speculation though. Could just be that he's a cop and I do bad things. We're natural enemies."

"Mommy likes you, and she's a cop." Trixie pointed out.

"That's true," Lucifer thought about it, "I suppose she and I trauma-bonded and now we're close enough that she doesn't care what I do in my private time."

"What's "trauma-bonded" mean?" Trixie asked. 

"I..." Lucifer winced. How do you explain stuff like that to a child? "We went through a bad experience together and became good friends because we had that in common. That's trauma-bonding."

Trixie nodded, silent as she thought it over. "So you guys are friends? That's good."

Lucifer plated the first waffle, presenting it along with butter and syrup for Trixie. "I'm glad you approve. Want some whipped cream to go with that?"

Trixie nodded eagerly, already slathering her breakfast with butter and syrup. 

"An excellent choice," Lucifer grabbed it for her before going back to make the rest of the waffles.

X X X X X X X X X

Once Chloe managed to usher Dan out and distract Trixie with a tablet in her room, Chloe could finally relax and go back to the kitchen where Lucifer was cleaning up from making waffles.

Chloe smiled softly, watching him for a few moments before he realized she was there.

"All go well with the ex? I don't hear any police sirens."

"He agreed to let you go. He trusts my judgment well enough to not push it," Chloe shrugged. "Thanks for making food for Trixie."

"Anytime," Lucifer offered. "But you don't have to lie for me. I'll face my own consequences where I need to, I'm not dragging you down with me."

"Lucifer..." Chloe chewed on her lip for a few seconds, finally getting onto her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You couldn't drag me down if you tried. Really, I want you here."

Lucifer smiled, thinking of all he was supposed to be doing that day. Maze was going to murder him if he didn't get back soon. "Let me make a call, then we can spend the day together if you want to."

Chloe gave him another kiss, grinning. "I'll finish up in here then, while you do that. Seriously, again, thank you."

"Anything for you," Lucifer winked, "Detective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting better at slowburns because it has been seven chapters and they haven't even fucked yet. What's up with that?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couch snuggles are the best snuggles
> 
> also warning for sexy times ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer would cheat at Monopoly and would very much teach Trixie how to do so as well

Chloe was really not prepared for how competitive Lucifer was.

At least Trixie was having fun, she mused as she watched the two play monopoly with a certain enthusiasm she hadn't seen in Trixie for quite some time. Chloe had been out of the game for a few rounds now, so she was free to watch the carnage unfold as the two fought back and forth with hotels and several attempts to cheat or sabotage by both players. 

"You owe me seven thousand dollars," Trixie grinned, eyeing Lucifer's dwindling money stash.

Lucifer acted shocked. "I don't even get a discount? And after I've been such a loyal customer to your business as well."

Trixie held out her hand. "Give me the money or accept defeat!"

Lucifer grumbled and counted out his cash. "Would you be open to a trade of some fashion? I do have a few properties left."

"Just accept defeat," Trixie insisted. "You know you're going down."

"I've been bested by a child," Lucifer grumbled, placing all of his money into her palm. "Very well then, you win. I suppose it's time we do something else so your mother does have to just lay on the floor staring at us all day."

Chloe blushed and looked away, regretting it when she didn't see Lucifer in time to stop him from picking her up bridal style, bouncing her once to make her shriek and hold onto him.

Trixie laughed.

Chloe burned bright red with embarrassment and an unfortunate amount of arousal. "You asshole!"

Lucifer hummed, still holding her tight in his arms. "Perhaps. I guess I'll just have to make it up to you somehow." He nuzzled against her neck before finally letting her down, his arm lingering around her waist even as he did.

"Let's watch a movie!" Trixie offered.

"Sounds delightful, what do you think?" Lucifer smiled, turning to Chloe. "Would you like to watch something?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

Trixie ran over to the TV to select a movie as Lucifer led Chloe over to the couch. She happily let him cover the two of them in a blanket and cuddle together on one side of the couch.

She didn't even pay attention to the movie Trixie picked- some Disney movie, probably- she was too busy focusing on breathing. She could smell Lucifer's cologne and it was strangely calming. Warm and inviting, like she wasn't used to.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lucifer whispered, petting her hair gently. 

"MmmHmm," Chloe mumbled, snuggling closer until her cheek was pressed against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. "I'm doin' great."

Lucifer chuckled, the noise humming through Chloe's entire body. "I'm glad," He undid her ponytail as he kept combing her hair with his fingers. Every once in awhile he would tug- Whether it was on purpose or if it was because of tangles in her hair Chloe couldn't be sure but damn if it wasn't hot.

"Just relax," Lucifer whispered, "If you want me to stop let me know, alright?"

"Never stop," Chloe whispered back, snuggling closer. "Please, never stop."

"I won't," Lucifer promised. His heart almost hurt with how much he loved this. He never thought he'd have anything like this; a woman he truly cared about in his arms and sitting unafraid and vulnerable with her. And maybe Trixie wasn't really his daughter, but he knew he'd do anything for her. 

X X X X X X X X X

Two princess movies and a significant amount of snuggling later and finally it was time for Trixie to go with her grandmother. Chloe loved her, really, but she was very ready to be alone with Lucifer. 

Unfortunately, she had to deal with her mom first.

"Who's this?" Penelope smiled as she walked in, looking Lucifer up and down. "Seems like an upgrade from the last one."

"Mom!" Chloe flushed bright red and looked over to Lucifer. "This is Lucifer, he's..." What were they? Could she even say they were dating yet? "So, where are you taking Trixie?"

Penelope ignored her and turned to Lucifer. "So, you're seeing my daughter?"

Lucifer looked between the two of them, confused for a moment. "You're Penelope Decker? The actress? Chloe didn't tell me-" He turned to Chloe and stopped, putting an arm around her waist to try and calm the anxiety he saw in her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Decker."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Lucifer," She held out a hand for him to shake, surprisingly unphased by the name. "I've got to collect my grandaughter for now, but I'm sure we'll see each other again and don't think I don't have questions for you, young man." She winked playfully. "If you hurt my daughter, they'll never find your body."

"Mother!" Chloe protested.

Lucifer shrugged. "It's a fair assessment. And I wouldn't dream of hurting her. If I do I would gladly accept any punishment you see fit."

Chloe hit his arm angrily, rolling her eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

"And yet you continue to put up with me," Lucifer purred, pressing a kiss to her forehead without caring about the look that Chloe's mother was definitely giving them.

"Well, we'll head out and let you two be alone," Penelope winked, "Be safe."

Chloe gave her a look. "Mom!"

Penelope ignored her and ushered Trixie out the door.

Lucifer watched them leave and as soon as the door was closed he pulled Chloe into a kiss.

"Fuck," Chloe whimpered and kissed him back, sliding her tongue along his lower lip and moaning as he tugged on her hair again. "Fuck, please..."

"Anything," Lucifer promised, moving to bite light red marks down her neck to her collar bone. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing to him, letting her wrap her arms around him before he carried her back to her bedroom to sit her down on the edge. He knelt between her knees, hands resting on her hips gently. "Do you want this? Really want this? Because if you have a single drop of doubt I promise I will stop."

"If you dare to stop I'll never speak to you again," Chloe threatened, "I swear to God, Lucifer-" She dropped back on the bed as she felt him sliding off her pants. The sheer amount of control he could have over her was insane, and it only made it hotter how rarely he revealed it. 

Lucifer growled low in his throat and bit down on her inner thigh through her thin pants, making her yelp. "You shouldn't make threats like that, Detective," Lucifer warned, pulling down Chloe's pants and underwear so he could kiss the skin of her inner thighs. "I might think you're serious."

Chloe bit down on her hand to keep from sobbing as Lucifer's kisses trailed higher to her clit. She wrapped her legs around him, keeping him against her as she ground against his face. "Lucifer- Please- AH!"

Lucifer hummed softly as he licked her clit, fingers pressing into her thighs hard enough to bruise.

The vibration only made it better. Chloe whimpered as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"Lucifer-!" Chloe tried to say something but was cut off by Lucifer sliding two fingers inside of her up to his knuckle. "Oh, God!"

"Only me, darling," Lucifer chuckled before immediately going back to thoroughly eating her out. 

"You-" She bit back the word 'asshole' and collapsed back on the bed, too happy to care about Lucifer's terrible jokes anyway. She could feel her orgasm approaching and as she rocked against his mouth he began to finger her in rhythm with his mouth.

She orgasmed in less than a minute, writhing on the bed as Lucifer kissed back up her body, nibbling soft pink marks on her skin as he went.

"Was that good?' He mumbled, snuggling next to her on the bed.

"That was amazing," Chloe kissed him properly on his mouth, tasting herself on his lips as he leaned into it. Feeling down past his chest, Chloe could feel how hard he was.

"Want me to return the favor?" She offered, palming at his crotch.

Lucifer grinned and rolled them over so he was pinning her down on the bed. "You really think I'm done with you?" He shrugged off the rest of his clothes, trying to ignore Chloe's worried look as soon as she saw the scars littering his body. "You underestimate me, detective."

"Alright," Chloe grinned back, "Show me what you've got, Mister Morningstar."

Lucifer only purred as he sank his fingers inside of her again, scissoring her open further.

Chloe moaned and rocked against his hand as he added another finger. "Please- Ah!"

"Shhh," Lucifer pressed a kiss to her collarbone, "I've got you," He promised, taking out his fingers so that he could finally, slowly, sink inside of her. Thoroughly enjoying every whimper and moan Chloe made as he began to move. 

Chloe laid back on the bed and moaned until it wasn't enough any longer. It wasn't hard to switch their positions, though Chloe suspected Lucifer knew what she was planning, and pin him to the bed herself, grabbing his arms when Lucifer tried to touch her and holding them against the bed frame as she rode him. 

"Kinky," Lucifer chuckled softly and leaned back, rocking his hips up in time with her movements to push his cock further inside of her. "You like me like this, detective?"

Chloe moaned. Her grip on Lucifer's wrists tightened to what had to be painful, but he just moaned in return.

She held him down and rode him for nearly a minute before his noises changed and his thrusts into her became more desperate.

"Please-" Lucifer groaned, "I'm gonna come."

Chloe bit her lip, realizing something. "Shit, you're not wearing a-"

"Doesn't matter," Lucifer interrupted, "M sterile anyway. Dad didn't want grandkids, so... Anyway, I'm clean too, promise."

"Oh." Chloe frowned, somewhere in the haze of her mind she wanted to ask about that, but everything just felt so damn good-

Lucifer went still as he came, reaching up to hold onto the headboard as he let out a sob of pleasure.

Chloe rolled off of him, ignoring the mess between her legs for the moment to lay next to Lucifer. "Hey. You alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Lucifer frowned. "You didn't have to stop you know."

"Just, the way you said that... kind of implied that what happened wasn't entirely... consensual. That can be pretty traumatic. It's not just the sort of thing I expect you to be over."

Lucifer shrugged. "It's not like I even remember it anyway. It's fine. I was never the biggest fan of kids anyway."

"You seem to like Trixie."

Lucifer chuckled. "Yes, well, I suppose there was bound to be one good child in the world and you happened to luck out on that front."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Why don't we take a shower?" Lucifer offered, sitting up quickly. "I don't want to ruin your sheets."

"Sure," Chloe looked down at the sheets. She'd probably need to change them anyway. Still, a shower would be good. And a shower with Lucifer was even better. "That sounds nice."


End file.
